Mixels: Dance Dance Revolution
Mixels? I've never heard about them... - Cartoon Network TASTE THE RAINBOW LOL - Spinza You'll never know my voice actor losers!!1!!1!!! - Kraw Mixel: Dance Dance Revolution is the final episode of Mixels. It was the final episode of Mixels before Nixels (TV series) replaced it. It got its title from the fact that Dave & Busters sponsored it. Plot King Nixel makes all the Background Mixels, and the Nindjas, Krog and Vaka-Waka into Zombies, then Booger turns into a giant and squishes Mysto, then pisses rainbow on King Nixel. Then Booger and his Hat are making Swag poses. Then Flain pops out of King Nixel and he says he was bored. The End. Then Trumpsy builds a wall for the very last time in the series. Characters * Booger's Hat (debut, main) * Mysto (debut, no speaking role) * Spinza (debut) * Cobrax (debut, no speaking role) * Booger * Krog * Vaka-Waka ** Munchos ** Muncho Monster * Kraw ** Gox (after Kraw regenerated) * Booger's Entourage * Freezi-Breezi * King Nixel (antagonist) ** Flain (disguised as King Nixel) * Major Nixel (deuterantagonist) * Nixels (tritantagonist) ** Hillary Nixton * Trumpsy Cameos that didn't happen * Infernites ** Shrimp Boy ** Meltus ** Burnard ** Zorch ** Vulk * Jinky * Kamzo * Scorpi * Frosti-Troopers ** Snoof ** Chilbo ** Flurr ** Lunk * Kuffs * Chomly * Turg * Sharx * Glomp * Myke * Jamzy * Camillot * Turg * Hydro * Aquad Trivia * None of the series 1-9 mixels appeared except Kraw, Krog, Vaka-Waka and the Nindjas, cuz the crew has forgot about them. They don't even appear in the intro. * This episode was directed by the Teen Titans GO crew. * A person approves of this episode, infact a person animated this entire episode. * We finally get to hear Zabo's sexy sexy voice * There originally was going to be a scene where Flain reveals to be Flipside Gozer, and Flain was the Chosen Form for him to save mixanity. It was too hawt and kawaii and the producers didn't want to give the original Series 1 attention and only wanted the pretty mediocre reboot to get the attention. CAUSE ITS NEEEEW. * Some of kids were scared to death, when they saw the Mixel Zombies. * This episode is banned everywere except TCRON (The Communist Republic Of Nothing) * First, this episode was about Pyrratz and other S8-9 Mixels, but Cartoon Network didn't liked this idea. * At the end it revealed, that King Nixel was Flain in a Nixel costume, cuz he was bored. * At the end it revealed, that Major Nixel was Rokit in a Nixel costume, cuz he was bored. * The main character of this ep is Booger's Hat. * Hitler might've modeled some Mixels in this special. * Nixel Nixel Go Away was the concept version of this episode. * There was originally going to be a scene where Vulk and Sharx destroy Jamillot, but most fans hated the scene cause they were butthurt shippers. * Kraderynousious arm disorder was explored in more detail in this episode, but then Kamzo deleted that scene because he didn't want any other Mixel to find about about his disease. This scene was later found in Sharxnado. * This episode finally shows us Hillary Nixton finally dying, so Trumpsy could finally build a wall out of Trumpsy bricks. * CDs of this episode were sold in Nixellers stores. * The Song "We are the Champions" plays at the end of the episode, when Trumpsy finally builds his wall between Mixopolis and Nixel Land. * It is revealed Krog has two children, Batman's Parents. Broadcast Information *September 31, 2016 (Teen Titans GO Network) in all countries. Errors *This entire episode is an error. Category:2016 Category:Mixels Category:Specials Category:Lol Category:Bad TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans Melt Category:Waffle Category:Created ONLY by Cartoon Network Category:Animation Error Category:I LIKE IT